consequences
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Everyone finds out Kitty's involvement in Marley's eating disorder, and they do not take it well. Companion piece to my fanfic Time For A Wedding. Jarley


**So, this takes place a couple of months after Thanksgiving (like after Christmas Break). This will be a companion fic to my fanfic Time For A Wedding. I was going to have flashbacks in TFAW, but, I decided against it.**

_**January 7th, 2013**_

It's amazing what guilt can do to you. All Kitty wanted was revenge against Marley for "stealing her boyfriend". Who knew there would be MAJOR collateral damage- New Directions losing at Sectionals to a glee club that sang a song about a fucking blowjob? Santana did call her out on it, but she denied it. If people knew about her indirectly throwing Marley through an eating disorder, she would be suspended, kicked out of the Cheerios! And New Directions (or what's left of it), and he reputation would be ruined beyond repair. Her family would disown her. Would she go to juvie, too?

After the New Directions came back together, Kitty tried to make amends by making sure Marley eats and helping her through it. Marley was a little distrusting at first, but, she could see Kitty really was trying to help.

That day back at school, Kitty walked to Marley's locker. Marley looked a little better. Her cheeks weren't sunken, but she could still see her collarbone.

"Hi." Kitty greeted, smiling. "How was your break?"

Marley turned to Kitty and smiled politely. "Great. Yours?"

"Good. It was good." Kitty nodded. "So...how are you feeling?"

Marley exhaled and closed her locker. "A little better. I still don't like to eat that much, but...I'm taking baby steps. I hate myself for eating a truffle."

"Well, um...there are healthy ways to lose weight."

"I'm not trying to lose weight anymore." Marley revealed. "My doctor told me I was actually underweight when I saw him, so...I'm gaining enough weight to be healthy and keeping that up."

"Oh. That's good." Kitty nodded. "Well, excercising and cutting back on soda and junk food helps."

Marley nodded. "Sam has been teaching me some workout moves. I excersise every morning before school."

"Sounds like you're getting better." Kitty commeneted. "So, how are things with you and Jake?"

"Good. We watched the ball drop on New Year's Eve together and shared a kiss." Marley smiled at the memory. "We went to bed right after. Sleep helps burn calories, too. Well, I'll see you later."

"Okay. See you." Kitty stared after the other girl and sighed. So, she's still obsessed with her weight. All because she was jealous. "I'm so sorry, Marley. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Pushed her how?"

Kitty whirled around to see Jake standing behind her. Her blood ran cold and color drained from her face. She quickly thought up a lie. "Um, I really wanted to win Sectionals, so I kept telling her to look and do her absolute best."

"Really?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "That wouldn't have made her faint."

Kitty bit her lip and looked away. "Um, well, I guess I have no reason to feel guilty then." She smiled.

Jake studied her. Kitty looked extremely nervous like she was hiding something. "Okay..." He gently grabbed her arm and led her into an empty classroom. "What is up with you? First you're a bitch to Marley, now you two are best friends. And you look guilty about something. What is going on?"

"Nothing! Look, even if there was something going on, does it really matter?" Kitty asked.

"Well, considering Marley is my girlfriend, yes, it does matter." Jake folded his arms and glared at the cheerleader. "Now tell me the truth: what's going on?"

Guilt bubbled up inside Kitty. A lump rose to her throat, and her eyes stung. "She stole you from me. I...I wanted her to pay. So...I tampered with her Sandy skirt to make it smaller and make it seem like she was gaining weight, but she wasn't. I taught her to stick her fingers down her throat to make her puke, and I gave her laxatives."

Jake stared at Kitty in shock and horror. Anger boiled up inside of him. "So the reason we lost Sectionals...is because of you. Marley has an eating disorder because of you!"

"I didn't mean for it to get too far!" Kitty exclaimed, full-on crying now. "I didn't know she'd starve herself and that she would faint at Sectionals."

"Wow. Just...wow." Jake shook his head in dismay. "You know, she could have died! Is killing someone because she 'stole your man' more important than winning Sectionals? Than keeping up New Directions' winning streak?"

"I didn't want her dead! I wanted to win as much as you guys did!" Kitty insisted. "I even winked and waved to a judge old enough to be my grandfather!"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to send her on an eating disorder." Jake said simply. "God, Kitty. You are the most selfish, psychopathic, dangerous girl I ever met. I didn't break up with you because Marley 'stole' me. I broke up with you because you are a bitch, and I only went with you because you are popular." That stung Kitty. So he didn't care about her at all? Jake continued. "I don't want you anywhere near me or Marley. You understand? And don't even bother showing your face in glee. You don't belong there." With that, Jake stormed away.

"Wait, you're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Kitty asked, slightly desperate.

Jake considered that for a moment. "No. Marley's been through enough. She doesn't need to know someone manipulated her onto an eating disorder causing her to faint at Sectionals." He stormed out.

Kitty just stood there and sobbed. She did not start high school wanting to inderectly cause someone to go into an eating disorder.

_'Great. There goes my reputation. And my pride.' _

XXX

_Three weeks later..._

Marley hung out in her mom's office waiting for Jake. She hasn't spoken to Kitty for three weeks now. Is she avoiding her for some reason? She heard footsteps and looked up to see Kitty walking in timidly.

"Kitty." Marley stood. "Um...I haven't heard from you for a few weeks. What's going on?"

Kitty took a deep breath. Over the past few weeks, she's been trying to make amends and admit her mistake, but Jake always prevented her from doing it. He was protecting his girlfriend, but, still...she had a right to know.

"I, um...I'm sorry I've been avoiding you these past couple of weeks." Kitty said.

"It's okay." Marley looked confused. "May I ask why you've been avoiding me?"

Kitty was about to respond when Jake walked into the room. His face fell into fury. "Dammit! What is wrong with you?!"

"Jake, what the hell?" Marley asked in shock.

"I came to make amends." Kitty replied.

"For what?" Marley asked.

Jake glared at Kitty warningly, but she ignored it. Kitty took a deep breath and swallowed. "I tampered your Sandy skirt...in order to make you think you're gaining weight."

Marley just stared at Kitty in shock. She laughed humorlessly. "Wait, so...you tricked me into thinking I was fat?"

"I'm so sorry. It's just that...I was so mad you stole Jake from me-" Kitty said earnestly.

"I didn't steal Jake from you, he broke up with you!" Marley almost yelled. She was getting angry, hurt, and betrayed. She couldn't believe someone would do that. "I thought I was gaining weight. I almost killed myself! How could you do this to me?! And what about Tina and Blaine and the rest of the team? It's the last year for some of New Directions, and you made them lose Sectionals and pretty much damaged their reputations!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about any of that." Kitty insisted. "I tried to tell you a hundred times over the past few weeks, but Jake wouldn't let me. I'm trying to make amends!"

Marley just shook her head angrily. "Get out. Don't make me ask twice. You are a terrible person, and I do hope that someday you'll be severely punished." She walked to the door and held it open. Kitty glanced at Jake, then left dejectedly. Marley sighed and closed the door. She turned to her boyfriend folding her arms. "Why didn't you want her to tell me?"

Jake shoved his hands in his pocket and looked down. "You've been through enough. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well, how do you think I feel now?" Marley asked, throwing her arms out. "Jake, brutal honesty is the cornerstone for any relationship, and you weren't honest."

"I was trying to protect you."

"I would rather you be honest than protective! You lied to me. I can't be with someone like that." Marley replied, getting choked up.

Jake paled. "Marley, that was the only thing I ever lied to you about. I've always been honest with you otherwise, and I always will be."

"I can't take that chance. I'm sorry. It's over." Marley said, crying now. Jake just stood there, shocked and slightly hurt. "I mean it- we're done. Get out!"

Jake just silently walked out of the office. Marley sniffed and broke down completely.

XXX

Later, at Glee rehearsal, Finn gathered everyone in the auditorium (Will remembered that April bought the auditorium for glee club a few years back and convinced Figgins to give it back, much to Sue's rage).

"All right, guys, today we practice our Wemma Wedding Setlist! Everyone will either sing solos, duets, or in a group." Finn announced. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Now...Marley, you and Jake are gonna sing At The Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis..."

Marley glanced quickly at Jake, then looked away. "Fine."

Jake shrugged. "Whatever."

Finn noticed a little tension there. "Is everything okay with you two?"

Jake looked at Marley, who didn't say anything. Jake sighed. "We broke up."

Marley rolled her eyes. 'Oh, sure. Be honest with our friends but not with me.' She thought bitterly.

Unique shook her head. "Mm-mm. I knew it. I knew it. I knew he was trouble."

"It's Kitty's fault." Jake blurted out. Kitty glared at him.

"Dude, come on. I know you're upset, but that doesn't mean you can go around blaming other people for your crap." Finn said.

"No...it really is Kitty's fault." Jake walked around to Kitty. "Why don't you tell them, Kitty? Since you were so gung-ho for telling Marley, so...why not tell everyone else?"

Kitty sniffed and looked around. The rest of the glee clubbers were looking at them in confusion. "I am the cause of Marley's eating disorder. I tampered with her Sandy skirt and made her think she was fat."

Everyone just stared in shock until Tina snapped. "Bitch!" She lunged for Kitty, but was held back by Blaine. "YOU DID THIS! WE LOST SECTIONALS BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! IS DESTROYING SOMEONE EVEN MORE IMPORTANT THAN WINNING AND KEEPING UP OUR REPUTATIONS?!"

"Calm down, Tina." Finn said.

"I AM CALMED DOWN!" Tina screamed angrily. She pointed angrily at Kitty, who stood, shocked. "YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Tina, everyone makes mistakes." Blaine said calmly.

Tina rounded on Blaine. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM, BLAINE?! THIS IS YOUR SENIOR YEAR, TOO! NOW IT'S RUINED BECAUSE KITTY IS SO DAMN SELFISH! LET GO OF ME!"

Blaine picked up Tina by the waist and carried her out of the auditorium. Sam and Brittany followed to help.

"...Wow. Pot calling the kettle black, much?" Sugar spoke up. She turned to Kitty. "You are so lucky I have one more year of high school left to be awesome." With that, she left.

Artie wheeled up to Kitty. "You and I are no longer on speaking terms." He wheeled out.

Jake and Marley just left in opposite directions. Ryder and Unique followed their respective friends. Joe looked disappointed. "You give a bad name to all us Christians." He left.

Finn looked around and sighed. He turned to Kitty. "Well, I think it's safe to say you're out of Glee. And I will be talking to Principal Figgins, Coach Sylvestor, Marley's mom, and your parents about this."

Kitty looked down in shame. "Okay." She said quietly. She trudged off the stage.

In the coming weeks, everyone slowly found out what Kitty did. She was suspended from school for a week and kicked off the Cheerios. Finn told the other grads the whole story and got an "I told you so!" from Santana, and Quinn was very shocked and pissed that she was manipulated.

Life went on, and Kitty was eventually ostracized from her peers. One of the football players even asked if she could make the quarterback of their opposing team fall into an eating disorder.

**Okay, I had no idea how to end this, so, I'm ending it now. **


End file.
